


Welcome to SWORD. Here's your patch...

by Ketravai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketravai/pseuds/Ketravai
Summary: I couldn't resist creating my own digital version of the described patch for SWORD in "The War is Far From Over Now" by Dont_call_me_Carrie. The image contains the arc reactor in the background with a sword superimposed along with the symbol for skynet to honor JARVIS.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 480





	Welcome to SWORD. Here's your patch...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_call_me_Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_call_me_Carrie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The War is Far From Over Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799406) by [Dont_call_me_Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_call_me_Carrie/pseuds/Dont_call_me_Carrie). 



Before your organization can take over the world, you need a name and a logo. Welcome to SWORD, the Sentient World Observation and Response Division.


End file.
